


Make It Without You

by umaficwriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Andrew Belle Lyrics, Andrew Belle Song, Deal, Elijah and Katerina, F/M, Kalijah, Kalijah Playlist, Katherine and Elijah, Katherine as Human, Make It Without You, Saason 4, Songfic, The Cure, The Originals - Freeform, part one, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: A different turn of events from season four. They both thought they could make it without each other. Oh, they were wrong. Kalijah
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Make It Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TVD nor TO are mine! I also do not profit in any way from this fanfiction. Music belongs to Andrew Belle.   
> Notes: Okay, so I love this song for so long now, and I thought, okay why not write some Kalijah with it, right? It happens that I also love another song that’ll continue this work below, so, soon enough, you’ll have a part 2! Enjoy! Xx

Elijah Mikaelson had never liked Mystic Falls that much.

The weather was okay enough, the sightseeing he recalled from when he was young had _vanished_ except for the runes his brother and sister had carved on the rocks below the forest, the people - all _too_ inclined to _help_ \- when the real deal was to _know_ about things more than to be helpful whatsoever. 

Although, from all places he has been, Mystic Falls was the closest thing to a home, even though he hadn’t set foot there in ages, only doing it when Rosemarie claimed to had found a _doppelganger_ , one that _wasn’t_ Katerina.

Elijah liked to claim himself as fearless in some ways. Of course, he was afraid of losing his family – what was left of them anyway – however, he had never feared the daggers, or death, for when his time arrived, he would welcome it like an old friend, one he had encountered along the way, although being the deliverer.

So, it was safe to say, the eldest of the Originals alive, wasn’t at all afraid of leaving this godforsaken town, where evil and supernatural creatures lurked in the shadows and fog, waiting for someone weak enough to imprison in their web.

Still… the unknown was always intriguing, and a part of him, hoped it reserved at least one good thing for him and his family this time around.

Rebekah had thrown a tantrum, as usual, and left him in the manor’s living room, his suitcases by the threshold, his back turned to it as he watched his little sister pass by, with eyes threatening to spill waterwork.

“She’s right,” came the calling he knew too well by now.

The brown-haired man turned in _her_ direction and watched as she briefly glanced at his suitcases, only to avert her eyes to his own in an instant.

**_This is the starting of my greatest fear_ ** **_  
I'm all packed up, getting out of here  
But then you call and tell me not to go  
That I'm the one who put the rock n roll  
In your life_ **

“I don’t wanna repeat myself, Elijah,” the brunette initiated. “I’ve already told you how I feel, I’ve already asked you to stay,” the woman got closer to him, making the air heavy with her ‘larger-than- life’ presence. “In Katherine Pierce language, that’s equal to humiliate myself,” she spoke matter of factly shrugging in the process.

He closed the distance between them and trapped her face in his hands, looking inside her eyes, the door to her demons, also the door to her soul.

**_This is the starting of a brand new day_ ** **_  
Never liked this town much anyway  
I need this city like I need the rain  
I know that somewhere there's a north bound train_ **

“I wish things were different, Katerina.”

“You mean you wish I wasn’t running from your brother, so you could take me with you,” she clarified his unspoken words.

Elijah sighed heavily, deflecting his sight from her eyes just for a second, glancing at the bright day unfolding outside.

The weather was mocking their farewell.

He leaned his lips a breath close, yet in the last moment, he aimed them to her forehead. In that moment, Katherine realized it was over, forever and for good. She would never, ever see him again.

Her heart clenched in her chest, her throat burned with a sob she wouldn’t let scape, while her half-opened eyes tried not to cry in front of him.

“Goodbye, Katerina.” It was the last thing he said before fetching his things and walk away from _them_.

**_Oh I'll_ ** **_  
Make it without you  
Make it without you  
Though my body's laying here  
It's my mouth that must be lying now_ **

///

It seemed life was paying back for all her _bitchness_ throughout the years.

She was a _defenseless_ , _useless_ human being _again_.

Aside from the constant hunger, thirst, necessity to use the bathroom, among other things, the _worst_ of all, were the emotions.

It creeped in her insides, running through her veins in full speed, making her _sick_ , and _angry_ , and so very _vulnerable_.

She despised it, she couldn’t even hear the word. 

She tried, with all her might, to be strong, to _stay_ strong, but the damn tears spilled without her permission, the pain found a way inside her chest unannounced and ripped it all to shreds, ‘till her screams echoed within her mind, and her limbs weakened, giving up, just as she was _almost_.

Katherine Pierce was _dying_. Piece by piece. 

Not of age - although she probably would -, given she was human now, but her essence was fainting in front of her very eyes.

Ironic, how she’s never been more _alive_ in the literal sense of the word.

Fate was a _bitch_.

**_This is the starting of my fall from grace_ ** **_  
My self esteem, oh it's seen better days  
But you know I'll never let this go to waste  
I'll keep this memory on the map I trace  
Back to home_ **

She was lost, she couldn’t count on _anyone_ , she never had, it’s true, but now? She was a -not-vampire-anymore creature, with _a lot_ of enemies, aside from being a _doppelganger_. She rolled her eyes at that thought. It seemed _all_ spells in _existence_ , needed this damn _ingredient_ to work, which made her an even more aimed target.

With that in mind, and all her emotions playing _tug of war_ , Katherine didn’t have many options left.

She hailed down a bus destined to New Orleans.

///

“Big Brother!” Elijah fought the urge to roll his eyes to his brother’s eagerness.

“Niklaus,” the eldest acknowledged his brother’s entrance in his study.

Klaus paused his stride and frowned. “Why so serious?” he asked in a fake curious tone.

 _Typical_.

“I don’t see _why_ I should beam a wide smile, brother.”

Klaus did _not_ fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“It’s Marcel’s party,” clarified the hybrid.

“ _Another_ , you mean?” Elijah closed the book in his hands putting it down on the table beside the armchair he was comfortable sat in before his brother came disturbing. “Marcellus throws them on a daily basis, I don’t see how this one can be out of ordinary?”

**_Friends go out, but I've been staying in_ ** **_  
I know I should, but that's the way it's been_ **

Klaus sighed and walked to sit down in the armchair in front of his brother.

“You’re only disregarding this festivity, because you’re moping over Katerina,” offered the blonde.

Elijah didn’t offer a response back, instead he got up and made a beeline for the wet bar in the corner of the room.

“It’s been three months, brother. It’s time to put your _foolish_ little love story behind and focus on what’s important.” Klaus tone graced a sobriety he lacked when he entered the room.

Still not responding, Elijah served him two fingers of _Gin_ and glanced over his brother, asking silently if he was served as well.

Klaus maenad his head no, and got up from the armchair himself.

“You’re going to this party, Elijah. That’s final.”

**_I never cared much for the taste of gin_ ** **_  
Still don't now, oh, but it's been helping_ **

When his brother exited his sanctuary of a study, he could breath again. Not that he needed it, but the action made his blood circulate more calmly and his thoughts to come together in order.

Elijah didn’t want to go to this gathering.

Although, Niklaus has never insisted, per say, he attended _any_ of Marcellus’ reunions.

 _Ever_.

His work back in NOLA, was to protect Hayley and the future member of their family.

So, _why_ this requirement now?

What was the catch?

Was his little brother plotting something for tonight?

Elijah heavily sighed and finished his drink in one go, putting the glass down and walking out of his study into his bedroom.

///

It wasn’t a masquerade ball, although the waiters and waitresses were wearing it.

Marcel was… _extravagant_.

Yes, Katherine could say that.

She had arrived in New Orleans three days ago, and went looking for the witch who gave her the tip on Klaus’ doom-plan, only to discover said woman was dead, and not by Klaus’ hands.

Which meant, there was _another_ king in the area. One she pretty much wanted to meet.

She didn’t even need to ask a lot. Her face was very much known in the supernatural world, and when one of Marcel’s - whom she now knew as the current king – lackeys had spotted her over the French Quarter, it was only a matter of hours to be seated in his manor.

“The great Katherine Pierce is human now,” it wasn’t a question.

She tight-smiled, not letting her façade fall in the face of danger.

Maybe she was stupid coming here?

“A bump on the road,” she offered.

“On _vervain_ I assume?”

“Wouldn’t be smart of me not to,” tit for tat.

Marcel grinned and clapped his palms in admiration, or was it mocking? Katherine couldn’t pinpoint

“What do you want, Katherine?” he asked leaning forward in his seat. He would have to try harder to make her freighted. “I know Klaus never stopped running after you, I know your story,”

She shook her head no and locked eyes with his

“You know what _they_ told you about me,” she waited for him to speak. He didn’t.

“As for what I want, I want _protection_ ,”

“From?”

“Everything.”

As he smiled, Katherine knew her deal was bought. Marcel wouldn’t hand her over, knowing what her human blood could do now. She didn’t say a word about it, though.

///

The Original brothers made their way down the staircase, entering the party that was in full swing.

Marcel spotted them and came in all his glory to greet his frenemies.

“I appreciate you coming tonight,” he grinned and Elijah knew immediately something was up.

Klaus only smiled in return and fetched a drink for him and his brother from a passing masked waiter.

“Can’t help for the surprise you said you have for me,” Klaus pointed out and watched his brother demeanor stiffen.

///

Katherine drank in her figure in the body length mirror and turned around to catch her bare back reflection.

She was stunning.

It was the first time in months she felt this way.

She had made a deal with Marcel.

He would protect her in return from something he hasn’t _specified_ as yet.

She was desperate, she knew something was coming.

Of course, she had failed to mention that in her veins ran the cure now, also she failed to inform that her blood could create more hybrids for dear ol’ Klaus, afraid he would bargain her for something.

She doubted he didn’t already know that, although he hasn’t asked.

She deflected her eyes from her reflection, when a man, one of Marcel’s minions, came to fetch her to the party. 

///

Elijah was impatient. He had drank enough while watching his brother make small talk with people he wasn’t interested in.

He too had made his much smaller, number of pleasantries. But right now, he was by the bar, trying to ignore the environment.

“It’s time, brother,” came Niklaus’ voice in his ear and he left his glass to follow his brother into a study.

Marcel was already there, sipping from his flute.

“I hope this isn’t a trap, mate,” Klaus used his almost-a-threat tone, without losing the small smile.

Marcel only signalized to one of his minions to leave the room.

When Elijah was to open his mouth to ask what was that all about, he listened two sets of feet coming from the hallway, one of those in heels.

He smelled the well-known scent, although one he hadn’t had the pleasure of feeling in over 500 years.

Niklaus seemed to recall it too, because he whispered _impossible_ followed by a grin that would have left _Loki_ himself jealous, such was the mischief imprinted.

The door opened on its arch and the thrice looked at the figure passing the threshold.

Only her smiling face disappeared and she aimed a disbelief look in Marcel’s direction.

She had been sold.

To Klaus.

And to Elijah.

“Hello, love,” he greeted, taking a step in her direction, Katherine already trying to turn around to escape.

She only stopped when his voice cut the air.

“Katerina.”

**_Though my body's laying here_ ** **_  
It's my mouth that must be lying now_ **

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued in another fic xx


End file.
